


The Dark Princek

by SethOsborn101



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dadalorian, Fluff, Future Visions, Katana Sword, Light Side, Loop holes, Loth Wolf, Mando’a, Mentions of Darth Vader - Freeform, Mentions of Luke Skywalker, Mind Reading, Multi, MxM - Freeform, Other, Royalty, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Creatures, Teenager, Training, backstories, dark side, force sensitive, gray side, light sabers, loth cat, prince - Freeform, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethOsborn101/pseuds/SethOsborn101
Summary: Takes place after episode 8 ; Silas wants to remember who he is and he wants to forget the past that still wants to haunt him, he wants to help Din find the child’s species and bring him back home. He wants to restart again, but will he really be happy?
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin & OC Male Character, The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Others, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Male Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/OC male character, The Mandalorian/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. S2: Episode 1; Evarro

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes places after season One ; Be making my own fanfic!!

“You’re weak and pathetic, you’ll never be stronger. You’re family will parish because of you.”

He’s woken up by his nightmare, panting heavily as he clutched his bedside trying to keep himself calm and from having a panic attack. He’s been having these nightmares for years now; to be exact four years was a very long time. He’s tries so many times to make them go away but the only solution would be to not sleep at all and that wasnt healthy for him, he needed to maintain a healthy body if he ever wanted to live. Slowly, he lives through it; hearing the nightmares each and every night allowing them to swallow him alive.

“You’re family will parish—“

He inhales deeply and lets it out in a shuddering breath, those words kept repeating inside his head as he tries to shake them off. Not wanting to hear that voice, he couldn’t stand hearing that haunting voice that lingered inside his thoughts, it’s been five years since that man died, since the galaxy restored peace for a short period of time before it all went back to hell.

People and species were slowly becoming bounty’s, causing hunters to come after them for credits; finding a way to earn a living with so little money.

The blue eyed teenager was sitting on the edge of his bed, his face buried deep into his hands as he tries to stop the hot tears form spilling. He’s been on his own for a very long time, he didn’t have anyone with him and had no idea if anyone even knew who he was.

His family has probably already forgotten about him after betraying them—god he regrets the mistakes that he’s made and now he doesn’t know how to get home or if their was even a way home. Once he calms his anxiety attack he gains back his energy to lift up his head. Staring beyond the blanketed entrance of the lodge that he was staying in he could see the peak of sunrise. He’s usually up early and getting ready for the day, cooking himself some breakfast that’ll last him enough for his journey to the village before buying a second meal once he arrived to the village. He shifts around the lodge as he collects his personal items; grabbing some clean clothes to change into he make sure to tie up his boots and to grab his sword. His sword was given to him the day he was born; once he reached the proper age to wield his own sword was the day that his second sister was born. He was the second born and his sister was the oldest, he gained two more sisters who were only four years apart making him the only son of the family; he wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed to be the only son in the clan. He liked the attention of being the only male in the family until his little brother was born.

He came unexpected and unplanned but that didn’t meant that they loved him less, but of course it meant that he wouldn’t be the only son, now that he had a little brother. He remembers the first time he held him; he bawled like a baby and promised to protect him and teach him the ways of Skobra. He made himself that promise but does his little brother still remember him or that promise? He left his family and never looked back, making the biggest mistake of his life.

As he held his sword in hand, he couldn’t help but think about his past. When was the last time he used his sword? He’s never taken it out of its holster, keeping it hidden from the world, just thinking about scared him. He made himself a second promise to never use it again because it frightened him and instead he would carry it around with him forever. Instead he used a baton that he created on his own, using it to defend himself in case anyone tries to steal from him or hurt him with any possiablity. He kept himself safe.

He knows how to defend himself and how to negotiation with others, he never killed for pleasure and power. He only killed if he had too. But doing it out of spite was not his thing, he didn’t do things without a reason.

The sun kissed the horizon line of Evarro, spreading its sunlight around the green and blue planet. Evarro is one of the biggest and peaceful planets their is, it was also ruled by one of the highest kingdom’s. The Malfoy empire was his family; they were the most bravest and Nobelist people who cared about others and didn’t just think about themselves. His parents taught him and his siblings at a young age how to fight and to protect the family, together they were one.

It takes days to arrive to the Malfoy estate—by foot it took nearly a month to get there but by ship he could arrive in less than a few days. He was heading home but walking wasn’t an option, not only was the planted ruled by the Malfoy but it also belonged to teh nexu’s. One of the most vicious creatures to exist, they lived deep in the forest and lurked around at night where they had better chances of catching a meal or two. He’s been trying to find a way to buy himself a ship or to try and steal one but no success.

He had first started in mustafar; taking him days to find a ship that could carry him out of the burning planet and to end up in a cold one that was located far away from Mustafar, everytime he relocated it would take him months to even move to the next plant which is why it took him years to arrive to Evarro and once he arrived he couldn’t be happier to know that he was getting closer to home.

. . .

“Isn’t time that you head to town or something?”

Silas was standing inside a pond, his pants rolled up to his knees so that the water would get them wet forcing him to dry his pants and wait for hours. His eyes were squinted as he looks up at the strange species that stood before him, using his hand to block out the sun to take a better look at humanoid. His lips pull themselves up into a grin; “I will, soon after, I finish with picking up the krill.” He turns back to the waters and continued on with his picking. The humanoid rolls his eyes with a shake of his head. “Always working yourself hard, boy.” With that the humanoid left the boy to continue on with his business. Silas can’t help but glance towards the direction that the humanoid came from, he’s been living in a small village for the last couple of days.

He’s been helping the villagers with their krill farming and making sure that they had enough for the seasons to come, he’s gotten used to the people and humanoids that lived here. They were all friendly and sassy to be exact but lets be honest, Silas was sassy himself which probably explains why his sisters hated him. His sassy remarks haven’t gone away, habits die hard is what he tells himself sometimes.

Silas walks over to the edge of the pond and sets down teh basket full of krill, he uses his hands to lift himself out, causing a trail of water to follow on the way out. He sits down on the green grass and reached over to grab a dry towel to dry off his legs and feet before rolling down his pants and putting his boots back on. He makes sure that his sword was still leaning against the cart that carried half of the krill that he had collected, smiling. He stands up from the ground and groans, hauling the basket over to the art he grabs an empty bag and pours the krill inside. He closed up the bag and ties it, not wanting lose anything before tossing it inside the cart.

It’s only been a few hours since he’s woken up. He’s been working for hours and has been feeling tired. He makes sure to take the cart back to the village, since the people were letting him stay in return he paid them back with work, being an extra pair of hands into the farming.

“what you got for us, Si?” A middle aged women asks as she stands next to him. She was in charge of keeping track of their food and keeping note of how many bags of krill are made each day. “It’s just five today, I need the rest of my energy for when I arrive to town.” He explains. His lips pressing together into a thin line as he helps her with the emptying out the cart. He could hear her counting in a small whisper which brings a smile to his face. “Always gotta count mine, huh?”

The women chuckled. “Everyone knows you hold record when it comes to krill picking, you usually bring more than five bags but since you’ll be leaving today—“

“You don’t know that.” Silas cuts in before she could finish her own sentence. “I’m just heading into town to find some work, maybe bounty work.”

“We can pay you.”

“Staying here is enough payment from your people and in return I help with the farming.” Silas gives her a grin and adjusts his sword on his hip. The women could only shake her head and sigh, understanding the young mans situation. “Alright but if you need anything—“

“I’m fine with that I have.” Silas cuts her off again with a smile. “Just be grateful that I’m the fastest picker here and can provide food faster than anyone else.” He sends her a grin and winks at her which causes the women to blush and giggle. “You always find a way to amaze me.” Once she’s done counting up the bags and making sure that they are full she allows him to leave.

Silas waves goodbye and heads back to his lodge to grab the rest of his things and head out. The closest town was only a few miles away but it’ll take all day to get their and he needed to arrive before sun down, it was dangerous after the sunsets since that was around the time the nexus would crawl out of their little dens and start their hunting. Taking down anyone they can find and eating them for their next meal.

Silas double checks his things before nodding to himself and stepping out the lodge, he began to leave the village as he walks through the grassy fields and forests of Evarro, the climate around them was always humid but it was also always giving the planet a nice and fresh look, surrounding it with fresh air. The walk to town took longer than he thought, once he arrived he immediatelys looks for a a cantine. Desperate and in need for food and water. He’s been walking all ay and his legs were sore and tired, all he wants to do is lie down and get some sleep but he came here for a reason.

Upon entering a cantine he orders his usual and sits at the bar were he silently eats his food, he avoids eye contact with any of the other creatures that lurked around the cantine. Some were eating silently as well but others were either making gambling bets or trying to find some work that’ll earn them enough credits to last them for a couple of days. Silas sees the same thing everyday, nothing has changed since he’s been back and it makes him feel like he’s back at home. He remembers visiting the town that was surrounding their kingdom, he would make new friends and meet up with nice families that he sometimes helped with their things. Making sure that they sold everything that they had before the day ended.

He missed those days but who knows if they’ll be the same as they were five years ago.

He was playing with a piece of bread when he suddenly hears shouting outside, causing the whole cantine to turn towards the doorway where they hear the commotion. Silas hops off the stool and makes his way outside to see what the problem was. Letting the bright sun hit his vision he winces and uses his hand to cover up the sunlight, getting a better view of the situation. Up ahead he sees a Garnac fighting off a mandalorian. In the Garnac’s arms he was holding a small green child that was whimpering and crying which causes a trigger to go off in Silas. No one else was doing anything so might as well and try to stop it. Racing towards the two he pulls out his baton and clicks a button that cause it to extend, making it longer.

He attacks the Garnac first by swinging his staff underneath its legs, causing the creature to cry out in shock as it falls on its side. The child squeaks in fright as Silas turns towards the mandalorian and smacks him in the head, hearing a grunt from the the other as he stumbles back. “That’s enough!” He shouts at the two standing between them as he glared at both mandalorian and Garnac.

“He attacked me first!” The Garnac exclaimed out in his own language as he holds the child. Silas turns to glare at him, opening his mouth to shout back in the same language as the Garnacs but a rapid beeping catches his attentions . His gaze shifts downwards, spotting a tracking fob. The red dot was blinking rapidly, signaling that one of them was a bounty. “Don’t move.” He warns out and bends down to pick up the Fob.

The Garnac growls as he too noticed his little mistake, his grip suddenly tightened on the child which causes it whimper in pain and fright. Silas notices this and immediately figures it out. Before the Garnac can reach for its own blaster, Silas swings the end of his staff, slamming it against the Garnac head. Hard enough to knock him out.

The Garnac falls back onto the ground.

Silas takes the child from the creatures hands and sighs. “I hate bounty hunters.” He whispered out and smiles at the child who coos back at him. “You’re cute—“ he reaches up to stroke the child’s large ears. Hearing the sound of a blaster click in place and pressed up against the back of his head, he froze in place.

“Give me the kid.”

He forgot about the mandalorian.

Cursing to himself he turns around to properly face the mandalorian. “I’m not hurting him but if you are then I won’t hesitate to kill you, no child deserves to be a bounty for an exchange of credits.” He hisses out. The mandalorian’s grip hardens as he stared at the teenager in front of him, he was surprised by his words and his sudden attacks. The kid was able to take both of them down, who knows if he could escape this one too. Once he hears the teens words his grip softens around the blaster and lowers it down. “I’m his father.” He suddenly says, catching Silas by surprise.

Silas looks down at the child and then back up to the mandalorian, eyeing him in curiosity wondering if he looked exactly like the child under that beskar helmet. The mandalorian was able to sense his curiosity and sighs, “He’s adopted.” He finally says which causes Silas’ mouth to shape out an ‘O’ in understanding.

The child reaches out for the mandalorian, making grabby hands towards the beskared owner. Silas hesitates at first but gives in and hands him back the child.

Silas watches the odd duo, his eyes drift towards the mandalorian who held the child with a gentle touch. He’s never seen a mandalorian before but he’s heard stories about them and his parents have taught them about every single species that lives. They even had books and information about anything, including the child that the mandalorian was holding.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Silas asks.

The mandalorian glanced up and shakes his head. “I came her looking for work, but a bounty hunter was able to get to us first.” He explains, he doesn’t know why he’s telling this to a strange teenager that may or may not have just saved the child’s life.

Silas nods and turns to see the Garnac still passed out on the ground. He turns back to face the mandalorian and shrinks his staff, clicking it back onto his belt as he gives him a small smile. “I’m Silas by the way.” He says and places his hands on his hips.

The mandalorian puts his own blaster away, the two showing each other that they meant peace and aren’t going to hurt each other. “Mando.” He replies back which causes the teen to smile wider before his expression quickly turns into a questionable one.

“Do you have a ship?” He suddenly asks.

The mandalorian quickly gets a bad feeling about the teenagers sudden question. “Maybe.” Silas grins at him and crossed his arms over his chest, puffing it out a little in pride. “Since I saved your kid form this bounty; might as well and repay me for your help.”

“You want credits?”

“No, I want your ship or at least a quick drop off on the other side of Evarro.” Silas explains himself.

“No.”

Silas’ eyes widen. “What—?”

“I don’t need anyone else on my ship, thanks for the help but I’d rather not. As you can see the kid and I have been through enough.” With that the mandalorian walks past him, leaving Silas in shock at the mandalorians sudden response. He knew that he was going to say ‘no’ to his opinion but he knows how to convince people to give him what he wants. It wasn’t his first time.

“Wait!” Silas ran after the mandalorian, catching up to him he pants and paced by his side. “Please its just a quick stop I’ll pay you back in credits. Its a short trip to where I need to go.” He tries to negotiate with the older man. The child was looking over Mando’s shoulder as he cooed at Silas, waving his tiny three fingered hand at him. “I said no, kid. Go home.”

Silas huffs. “Thats where I want you to take me!!” He shouts this time and stops in his tracks as the mandalorian does the same. The two are standing far apart as the other turns around to face Silas who was standing their with a red angered face. “I need you to take me home.” He says again. He knows that the Mandalorian is feelin sympathy for him, he could feel it. He could always feel people’s emotions which gave him an advantage to do many things. “Please..” he pleads out softly.

The Mandalorian sighs deeply. “-I don’t have time for this.”

“Please it’s just a simple ride, I can Pay you double for what the kid is worth. I know that he’s a bounty and from the looks of it you seem to care about him a lot. Whatever the kid is worth I’ll give you double.” The eighteen year old shouts out, causing the Mandalorian to glare at him through his beskar helmet. He had no idea how the kid knew about his deals with the guild and the child and was suddenyl feeling protective of the child.

“And where will you get all of those credits? When you can give them to someone else who can actually take you home.” Said Mando.

Silas frowns. “I know I can, just take me to where I need to go and I’ll give you what you want—“ his eyes Avert towards the child In the other mans arms. “—and I’ll also give you all the information you need about the child.”

The Mandalorian holds the child close to him as he eyes the teenager. He’s been struggling on finding information about the child’s species and suddenly this strange kid knows abou he kid? “How did you know about that?”

“About what?”

“That i’ve been searching for the kids species?”

Silas bites his lip as his sudden mistake, he needs to learn control when it comes to using his abilites. “I can tell, your like an open book.”

This was giving him an odd feeling. “If you know so much about the kid then tell, do you know his species?”

“Yiddles.” Silas blurts without hesitation. “The species are called yiddles, I met one a long time ago.” He notices the child’s ears rise up in surprise before it turns its small head to face the Mandalorian that held him. Silas was so close to getting home, just a little push and he can get back to his family. “It’s Just one ride; in return I’ll pay you back with credits and information.” His eyes held a pleading look as he spoke softly. “Please. I just want to go home.”

Silas could read the mandalorian body language as he thinks about their deal and gives in. “One ride; you give me those credits and that information.”

“Deal!” Silas held out his hand, wanting to shake on it. Mando reaches out to take his hand into his and shaking it. Closing off the deal. “My razorcrest is on the other side of town.” He says as Silas lowers his arm and looks over to the horizon. The sun was closing its peak, he looks around him to see the other people closing up their shops and hiding away into there homes, already knowing the drill. “We won’t reach your razorcrest on time.”

“What do you mean?” Mando asks. The child in his arms began to whimper in fright as the sky slowly darkens. Silas eyes the mandalorian and notices his body Language. “This is your first time in Evarro, correct?” Mando nods in return.

Silas groans. “Listen we dont have much time, it’s dangerous at night and believe me when I say dangerous.”

“what—?”

The mandalorian is cut off by a loud screech that echoed into the night. Silas’ eyes widen as he hears the first nexu. “Follow me.” Silas grabs the mandalorian by the wrist and drags him away. Everything was closed up meaning that they had no where to hide, “Shit!” Silas hisses out and lets go of mandos wrist. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to find us a hiding spot before that Nexu gets to us first.” He explains. Silas turns in circles before spotting a vent that lead down to the sewers. “Over here!” He guides the two towards the vent and drops down to his knees, quickly taking out his laser and cutting through the thick bars. The sound of the Nexus’ hissing and growling was getting closer, they’ll be reaching town in less than a few seconds. “Hurry up!”

“Don’t rush me!” Silas shouts back in frustration as he tries to work faster.

The mandalorian hears a loud roar from afar causing him to look up from Silas to see a white nexu not too far away from them. The dangerous creature takes notice of them and hisses in hunger, it slowly began to walk towards them.

“Silas—“

Silas works faster.

The nexus’ pacing began to quicken.

“Silas!!”

Silas finishes cutting through and uses his legs to kick open the vent. “The kid, now!!” He shouts. The mandalorian hands Silas the kid as he climbs through the vent with the kid in his arms. The nexu noticed them escaping and was suddenly running towards them now, crying out as Mando jumps through the vents and sees the nexu slam against the small opening. Its paw reaches in and tries to grab at the two, growling in anger as it claws the walls in frustration.

Silas was panting in fright as he holds the child closer, watching the nexu try and claw its way through. “You okay?” He asks the mandalorian that was also staring at the large creature that stood on the other side, pacing back and forth as it waits for them to come out.

“Yeah, Kriff the town is lurking in Nexus’.”

Silas chuckles sarcastically and hands him back the child. “Evarro is known for its nexus’ they only come out at night to hunt which is why everyone closes up early and hides to stay safe.” He explains and reaches inside his bag to pull out a flashlight, turning it out as he lights op the sewers. “Will have to stay here for the night unless you want to go out there and become chowder than I sugggest that we stay inside.”

The mandalorian shakes his head in response as he followed Silas though the sewers. “Not a chance.” Silas chuckled at his statement. He continues to walk around, flashing his light around as he sees dirty moss flowing down the sewer. The three were silent during the walk, the child had fallen asleep throughout the walk and the mandalorian was growing tired himself. Silas on the other hand was used to walking since that’s how he moved around and has grown used to it.

Finding another closed up vent, Silas places the end of the flashlight in his mouth as he climbs up the wall to take a look outside. He spots a few nexu’s lurking around the area and from a distance he sees the razorcrest. He climbs down and grunts, removing the flashlight from his mouth. “Will sleep here for the night, your ship is just across the field so once morning hits I’ll pop open the gate and we can leave.” He sets his bag down and sits on the floor, leaning against the hard cemented wall as he sets the flashlight down.

The mandalorian walks over to the vent and looks outside to see his own ship. “Okay, sounds good.” He sits on the other side of the wall, holding the child in his arms as Silas uses his bag as a pillow to lie on, he was gettting closer to home. Once morning hits he’ll be off to see his family again.

Silas has turned off the flashlight a couple of minutes ago, the moonlight shinning through the sewers bars as it lit up the small area for them. He was staring at the ceiling and blocked his eyes a few times to get adjusted to the dark.

“Where exactly do you live?”

Silas is surprised to know that the Mandalorian is still awake, he expected him to be asleep but from the looks of it he wasn’t.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He whispers out not wanting to wake up the child that was sleeping against the mandalorians chest.

The Mandalorian tilts his head to the side, watching the teenager closely saying. “Try me.” Testing him out.

Silas lets out a soft chuckle and sighs. His arms are folded over his chest as he bites his lip not knowing if he should answer him or not.

“My name is Silas Malfoy prince of Evarro, Son of Tholrikh and Setirn Malfoy.”

It felt weird using that introduction, he remembers using it a lot as a child. Not anymore he simply introduced himself as ‘Silas Malfoy’ and moved on. Never thinking about his family name or his parents.

“Prince?” He hears the Mandalorian, causing Silas to sit slowly and sigh. “Was—it’s a long story.” He quickly says not wanting to talk about his past to a stranger that he just met and saved today. Re-adjusting his sleeping position he lies back down on his side facing the wall, he could hear the Mandalorian shuffling as well as he sighs and closed his eyes. Hearing the howls of the nexus up above as he allows their howling lullaby put him to sleep.

It didn’t take long for the Mandalorian to fall asleep as well, holding the child close to him and making sure that he was secure for the night, he also had a hand on his blaster in case Silas or a nexu decided to kill him or the kid.

As the suns began to rise all of the nexus that haunted the night retreated back into their dens. Deep into the forest where no creature dares to enter. Once the suns coated the town with light both Silas and the Mandalorian were slowly waking up.

The prince was up on his feet and adjusting his messy hair before taking out his laser and getting to work on opening up the vent he melts through the metal bars and makes sure that they are loose enough before he uses his booted feet to kick open the vent. The loud banging causes the Mandalorian to jolt in action, his blasted out in seconds as he points it towards the noise. Once he finds out that it was only Silas he sighs in relief and puts away his blaster. “Morning bucket head.” He hears Silas say, giving the Mandalorian a very horrible nickname.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Whatever.” Silas grabs his bag and and climbs through, he tosses his bag to the side and reaches in to take the kid. “Hand me the kid.” He says as he feels the Mandalorian place the kid in his open hands. Silas smiles as he grips the kid and pulls him out into the daylight. “Hello.” He cooed out as the child blinks his eyes tiredly and whines from the bright sunlight. “Sorry for the early wake up.” He sets the child down and helps mando climb out. Groaning he falls back once the Mandalorian is pulled out.

The child walks over to the Mandalorian and clings onto his leg, getting the mans attention as he bends down to pick him up. “My ship is just ahead, lets get going before I decide to change my mind.” With that he steps over Silas and heads towards the razor crest.

Silas pouts as he stands up and makes sure to grab his bag. He double checks his left hip to see his sword still strapped on him tight. “I totally forgot about you.” He whispered and grips the handle of the sword as he follows the Mandalorian back to the razor crest. Reaching the large ship, Silas couldn’t help but admire it First as he takes in all the details of the razor crest, he hasn’t seen one in years and are considered rare to see a ship like this one around.

“You coming?”

Silas jumps at the sudden voice behind him. “Geez, for a Mandalorian you sure are a quiet one.” He had a hand placed over his tiny weak heart as the Mandalorian rolled his eyes under the beskar helmet. “Just get in.” He demands.

The child was already inside, standing by the entrance of the crest as he giggled happily and follows the Mandalorian through the ship. Silas can’t help but awe at the child’s happiness.

Once Silas was inside the ramp began to close as the Mandalorian makes his way up the ladder. “Keep an eye on him.” He tells Silas as he points over to the little trouble maker that stood between the two while tilting its head in confusion. “Got it.” The Mandalorian nods and climbs up the ladder and heads towards the cockpit to start up the engine.

As Silas feels the ship taking off he walks over to one of the windows and looks outside to see the town growing smaller as they began to lift off. He was happy to be leaving but also upset that he won’t be able to see the village again, their people were nice and full of friendly people. They’ve taken care of him and made sure that he was fed but they all knew that he would leave someday and not comeback.

He was distracted by the view that he didn’t hear the Mandalorian step down the ladder and pickup the kid, setting him inside a makeshift crib. “Did you forget something?” He randomly asks as Silas turns around to face mando.

He shakes his head in response. “No, nothing.” With that he turns back to give the outside world one last look before stepping over to the Mandalorian. “You do know where your going right?” He asks wanting to make sure that they were heading the right direction. “Yes I double checked the cordinates and they lead me straight to where you live.” He explains. The Mandalorian was moving around ship, double checking his own stuff as the child sat in its crib watching the ex-bounty hunter do his usual thing.

Silas couldn’t really stand the silence between the two so he sighs deeply and leans his head back. “I’ve heard about your people, my mother always told me stories about the mandalorians and how brave they are.” He blurts out randomly. “I’m gonna be honest it’s my first time seeing a Mandalorian.” He confesses and watched the child play with its own mand’alore necklace, sticking it into its the mouth as he drools all over it. Silas laughs at the child and sighs.

“I never heard about your people.” Said Mando, he was cleaning his blaster and leaning back in his seat. “How is a prince like you, so far away from home?”

Silas frowns and looks away, his hand balling up into a fist as he uses his free hand to grind the handle of his sword. “I was taken away at a young age, never saw my family after that.” He explains quietly. “I escaped years later and have been trying to find a way back home.”

The child gurgles and turns to the Mandalorian. The child uses its strength to climb out of the crib and walk over to mando, his tiny hands still holding the necklace as he stands next to the mandalorian, watching him clean his blasters. The Mandalorian was used to this and allowed the child to watch him as long as he didn’t cause trouble he was okay with the child wandering around the ship. “How long ago was this?” He asks Silas as he looks up from the child.

Silas is silent for awhile before he replies back. “Four to five years ago.”

“That’s a very long time.”

“Yeah it is...”

The silence comes back again as the two quietly do their own thing.

The Mandalorian busys hismelf with his cleaning and the child while Silas plays with the handle of his sword. He continued to look outside, seeing them pass by many forests and trees. The planet was surrounded in nature; something that Silas always loved about this planet. He notices them reaching a clear field which causes him to stand up quickly, “Stop. We need to stop right here.”

The Mandalorian stands up and puts away his blaster and heads up to the cockpit to land the ship down.

Silas grabs his bag and smiles big, he was getting impatient. Once the ramp leper’s down hill run outside and take a good look at his home. He’ll be able to see his sisters and little brother again! He’ll be seeing his parents again. Maker, it’s been years since he’s lost hugged his mother and he was craving for her touch and her welcome home kisses. He just couldn’t wait to see everyone else.

As the razor crest lands he watched as the Mandalorian comes back down and walks over to a control panel were he pushed in a code that causes the ramp to come down. As Mando waits for the ramp to come down he glances over his shoulder to see Silas adjusting his sword and small bag.

The ramp slams down onto the grassy field. “Alright kid—“ the Mandalorian didn’t have time to finish since Silas was already running outside, ignoring the mandalorians saying as he pants. His legs carried him through the large opened field, up ahead there was a cliff.

If you stand over that cliff you would have the perfect view of the kingdom and it’s perfect structure. Silas couldn’t contain the smile on his face as he raced towards the cliff.

As he reached the edge he stands over the kingdom. His smile slowly fades away and his eyes are quickly filled with horror, the beautiful structure of his home was now gone. It was in ruins, the whole place was burnt to the ground.


	2. S2: Episode 2 ; Skobra Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian and Silas get team up to help one another. Mando with finding the child’s species and Silas trying to cope with his family lose.

He recorginzed those orange pilot jackets and how they represent peace to the galaxy. Silas was standing in the middle of the woods, he was standing next to one of the female generals that he had gotten along with.  
“Look.”  
The female general placed a hand on his head and forces him to turn his head and look up. His own eyes widen as he sees three resistance pilots hanging from the tree line.  
What did they do to deserve this? “What did they do?” He was young and small, still not understanding to why good people had to die.  
“What they could.”  
Silas was running through the wreckage, running through the damage of his own home. He was panting and hyperventaling. This couldn’t be happening this can’t be happening, why was his home destroyed? Burnt to the ground into ashes. When did this happen? How did it happen?!

So many questions were running through his head as he ran through the dark fields of ash and burnt up wood. He just couldn’t believe this, after four years of dread he thought that coming back home was going to be one of his most finest memories. But his home wasn’t here, not anymore.

As he races up the stoned stairs he doesn’t hesitate to push the large double doors open. Racing inside; hoping to see his sisters and parents. Upon seeing the throne room, his legs froze him in spot, he stared at the broken down stoned chairs where his parents once sat.

He remembers standing either on his mother’s or fathers side each time a new royal family would come in and introduce themselves, trying to take his sisters hand in marriage but of course his father gave his sisters the freedom to choose who to marry. He didn’t care if they were a farmer or a low life; as long as they kept their daughters happy then he was fine with it.

He expected to see his parents sitting on their thrones, waiting for him to return back home. But instead he was greeted with nothing. No one was here anymore.

“Silas!”

Silas ignores the voice but a sudden hand was placed on his shoulder. “Kriff.” He hears the Mandalorian say as he too takes in the scene before him. “What happened?”

“I don’t know—I really don’t.” Silas chokes out and tries to hold back his tears. Looking around the room he spots a hint of silver by his parents throne, making his way up the steps slowly his eyes could only widen in fear as he spots his sisters royal swords and his little brothers as well.

Dropping down to his knees he reaches out to take one of the swords in his hands. Cleaning away the black ash and grazing his fingers over his sisters signet. “They were here—“ he whispers out and bites his lip. “They were all together when this happened.”

“They fell together.” Mando suddenly says as he stands behind Silas, watching him take his siblings swords and cleaning away the black ash that covered them. Both mando and Silas noticed that no bones were around which meant that his family was burned alive, causing them all to burn into ash. Leaving nothing but their swords behind.

Silas could only grip the weapons close to him as he lowers his head. Feeling the mandalorians presences, in a soft tone he says. “Thank you for bringing me back, I’ll repay you after I’m done. Can you please, give me a moment alone?”

The Mandalorian watched the teenager before he slowly nods in silence, turning around to leave the kid alone for awhile and allowing him to mourn his family properly. As mando approaches the exit he hears a loud cry of agony, causing him to stop in his tracks. He didn’t know what to do during a situation like this, he too has lost people. He lost his clan and both him and the child were the only ones left. He never got the time to mourn properly but he would always remember them. But hearing Silas cry out in both anger and agony just broke him.

Once Silas finished his crying, he clutchs his older sisters sword and cries silently again. He still couldn’t believe that they were gone, that his family was dead and he was all alone, again.

Finally, he gathers hismelf up and uses the end of his long sleeves to wipe away the tears. Sniffling he stands back up and take look around the place. “The armory.” He whispers out, remembering the room that he used to visit each time his father would make a new weapon for hismelf or make a special necklace for his lovely mother.

Silas bends down to pick up all the swords and makes his way towards the armory, hoping that it was still in working use. He could melt down their swords properly and keep others from using them, each one represent something. They each had a meaning and they were all important in their family. It would break him to see someone else use a sword that didn’t belong to them, he didn’t want to see some stranger using his sisters sword for defense when it meant much more to him and his family.

Upon entering the armory he sets the swords down against the wall and looks around the room. It was all covered in dust but it still looked in good condition to be able to use, he rolls up his sleeves and opens up a large cabinet that contained all of the tools for making either a weapon or a jewel. Silas didn’t need any of that stuff he just needed to find something to light up the furnace so that he can melt down the swords all together.

Finding a torch on top of the shelf, he stands on his toes to reach for it. Once his hand is wrapped around the material he lowers himself down and takes a look at the torch, it was still in good condition and he was happy that it was.

It takes him awhile to get the furnace ready, he makes sure that the large pot is boiling before he could get started on the melting. Making his way over to the piled up swords he grabs his older sisters sword, the handle had the signet of a Nexu, a creature known to their home planet. Grazing his finger over the mark he grips the handle and takes it out of its holster—

—

Y/n grunts as he falls on his bottom, dirt getting on is pants and shirt. “Thats not fair!” He shouts out in anger as his sister laughs at him and leans against her baton. “I’ve taught you this trick so many times, you swing under the legs and aim for the chest after.” She explains as she makes her way over to her little brother and offers him a hand. He gladly takes it and stand sup, Dusting his pants as he frowns. “Still your too fast that I didn’t even notice.” He picks up his own wood baton.  
His sister rolled her eyes. “Silas—“ she approaches him and places a hand on his head, ruffling his hair as she laughs. “Remember when dad gave me my sword?” Y/n nods silently in response. “Dad didn’t just give it to me; I had to earn it.”  
“Earn it?”  
“Yes, the sword was claimed as mine when I was born but I couldn’t use it unless—“  
“You earned it.” He cuts in, raising a brow in confusion. “So, how did you earn it? I don’t think you’ve told me.” His older sister smiles at him and sighs deeply as she began to tell him the story of how a nexu got though their walls and how it terrroized everyone who lived outside the kingdom. Their soldiers weren’t able to stop it so his sister stepped up, she was young; around the age of fourteen when she first killed it. She didn’t just attack it like any other warrior would instead she came up with a plan that’ll make it easier for her to kill it. Thats how she earned her signet and she was officially given her sword, she always kept it by her side and never used it unless needed too. It made her feel powerful and in charge, with this sword she was invisible .  
—

He watched as those memories melt away with the sword, his oldest sister was always going to be close to him. He always adored her and loved the way that she spoke to others and the way she sang to him everytime he was afraid of the lightening storms that accured on Evarro. He will always remember the way she would defend her pride and when others would try to put her down becuase she was a women and a princess and how she was suppose to be doing the same thing that any other women would do. He enjoyed her sarcasm and each time she would sass back to others or when she would defend her own family.

He was going to miss her.

Y/n blinks back the tears and continues on, grabbing the next sword that he finds. This one belonged to his second sister, she was the baby of the family until his third sister was born a year later. The two sharing the same room as always arguing about who was better, the two always acted like they were twins and would do the same thing together never leaving each other behind. He takes both swords and chuckled, the two looks exactly the same.

The holster had black symbols that represented their kingdom and what they were known for, the handle was designed out to be their family emblem. It had a small blue gem on each end of the handles. A color that his sisters really liked.

—

“What are you two doing?”  
Both younger sisters were sitting inside their family vault; on the floor there were credits and jewels scattered around. “Dad said that we can design our own swords.” Said the blue eyed as she smiles happily at her older brother. Y/n rolls his eyes and bends down to join the two. “I thought you weren’t suppose to earn your sword until you reached a current age; dad did change a few things when you two were born. You’re having it the easy way while Your older sister and I had it the hard way.” He explains and sits cross legged in front of the two.  
“We want to make sure that its special and that it means something!” One says as she digs through some piles of credits and whines tiredly. “I can’t find anything!” She groans out as the other does the same. Y/n chuckles at the two and sighs, he looks around the vault and stands up, a current box catches his atttention which causes him to reach out fo it and pull it out. The box was all black with nothing written on top of it, raising a brow he pulls off the lid and inside lied two blue stones. “Maybe this could work.” He turns around to face his sisters, showing them the blue stones.  
Both sisters stood up to look at the stones, their eyes widen in awe. “This is it! These are perfect!” They both say and wrap their arms around him, hugging him tightly as he lets out a choked chuckled. “easy, you two may be young but you really are strong.” He wheezes out before being released.  
—

He remembers his sisters running out of the vault, shouting out for their father and showing him the stones that he collected many years ago. His father had forgotten about the stones and kept them stored away, he was happy that his daughters were able to find something that was very valuable to their father and was willing to give it away.

His chuckles to himself as he remembers that memorable moment between the three of them. He really enjoyed their chaotic energy and how they always drove his parents crazy, they once crazed their mother so much that she forced them to train with their older sister; who did not go easy on them when it came to training.

Silas leans back against the wall as he watched the metal melt away into a silver liquid. He had finish melting his sisters swords, now it was time for his little brothers. Looking over his shoulder he sees the small sword that his father created for his brother. He was only two years old when he left, his little brother died at such a young age. Never having the time to enjoy his own childhood and grow up to be like the rest of his siblings, he blames himself for leaving. He promised him that he would always be by his side and he broke it. Now here he is, standing inside the armory under a burnt down kingdom. He was alone and his family was never coming back.

He pushes himself off the wall and takes the smaller sword, he didn’t have many memories about his little brother. He always thought that he would be the only boy in the family but he was so wrong once his mother announced her pregnancy, revealing to everyone that it was going to be a baby boy. He was jealous at first but once he held his little brother in his arms he couldn’t help but become protective and loving.

Silas stares at the plain sword, nothing was written on it. It wasn’t remaid or retouched, it was still the same way that he first saw it and it’ll always look the same. He grips the sword in hand before tossing it into the furnace, joining the others as he sits back and watached the fire melt it all away. He gives himself a few minutes of silence before he could get back to the mandalorian that was probably waiting for him outside.

He did promise him payment and information about the kid as a thank you for bringing him back here even though their was nothing left of the Malfoy Manor. He walks down a hallway and down a pair of stairs that led him towards the family vault wher they kept all of their credits. He approaches the cell and punches in the code, a little surpised that it still worked and had expected his own parents to change the code once he had left.

As the door swings open he steps inside to see everything still in its place, he was a little confused as too why everything around them was burnt down but the credits were perfectly fine and how not a single thing was taken? Was his home burnt down in hatred or did someone truly to steal from them but never knew about their vault? He shakes these thoughts away and grabs an empty bag, filling it up with as many credits as he can take before typing up the bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

He heads back upstairs and checks the top floor to see if anything survived in the library. He also promised the mandalorian information about the child and how he had books about the kids species, he vaguely remembers much about the yiddles. Never meeting one until now. He expected them to be uglier but once his eyes landed on the kid he couldn’t help but adore the way the kid looked and how big his ears were.

Smiling at the thought of the kid he enters the library and his eyes widen. The whole place was burnt down, not a single book was saved. “Kriff.” He slams his fist against the wall in anger, running his fingers through his hair. He’s able to clam himself down and make his way back outside.

He sees the mandalorian standing by the entrance with the kid in his arms. He was expecting the place which didn’t surpise Silas.

“Hey.” He softly said out loud as Mando turns to face him. He bends down to set the kid on the ground before his attention goes back to Silas. “I’m sorry about your lose.” He says. Silas shakes his head, “Its fine—I guess I missed out on so much that I had no idea what really happened here...I spent my last few days with my family in happiness before I left.” He explains to Mando and fidgets around with the handle of his sword. “Anyways—“ he removes the bag that was over his shoulders and sets it down in front of the Mondalorian.

“I promised you credits so here they are.” He gestures towards the bag and sighs, placing a hand on his hip. The mandalorian bends down to open up the bag and check for hismelf, as he did that, Silas was rubbing his neck nervously. “I also promised information about the kid but turns out that the fire destroyed it all and wasnt able to find anything else.” The Mandalorian closes the bag and stands back up. The child cooes at the two as his tiny three fingered hands played with the strings on the bag.

“I think with the credits is enough, ill find another way to find information about the kid.” Said Mando as he glanced down at the child. “What about you?” He finally asks.

Silas raised a brow. “What about me?”

“Where will you go? Your home is destroyed.” He points out which causes Silas’ frown to deepen before letting out a deep sigh. “I don’t know, just wander around Evarro. There’s no we’re else for me to go.” He explains, not even knowing why he was telling this to the Mandalorian but yet again, he should be grateful that he brought him back home.

Mando watched as Silas sits down on the concrete floor, his arms hanging off from each leg as he looks down. “Again, thanks for bringing me here.” He says again.

Mando couldn’t help but feel sympthay for the kid. He’s already felt the same way when it came towards the child, he just couldn’t leave Silas like this without a home and nowhere else to go. Mando thinks about his decisions before he finally decides to take Silas on his journey.

“How much do you know about yiddles?”

Silas tilts his head up to squint his eyes up at mando. “Not much, I mean my parents didn’t tell me much about them since I was still a kid and I didn’t study either since I was too busy training.”

Mando bends down to pick up the bag of credits and the child, he hands the kid over to Silas. “From the looks of it you have nowhere to go, join me and help me find the kids species. In return I’ll find you a nice planet that you can settle on.”

Silas takes the child in his arms, stumbling a little in his awkward position that he was sitting in before getting up hismelf. “You really want me to go with you? I’m not a very patient person.” He warns, wiggling a finger at the child’s face who giggled happily and takes his finger in his small three fingered hand.

“Good, neither am I.”

With that the Mandalorian guides them back to the razor crest but not after taking one last look at the burnt down kingdom of Evarro. Silas gave his last goodbyes to the place before joining the Mandalorian on his journey. He wanted to ask as to why he was searching for the kids species and not just raising him as his own? But Silas wasn’t one to pry. He didn’t want to ask to many personal questions and get himself kicked out.

So instead he slowly eases himself in and tries to stick with the mandalorians boundaries, not wanting to cross the line on some things that he didn’t appreciate.

Silas never really took a good look at the razor crest. He thought of it to be normal, like any other ship but of course this one had many different things added to it. It was big enough for a whole crew to fit in but only three of them were using this thing. ( for the mean time).

He noticed that the Crest had at least two floors, one leading to the cockpit and the other leading below deck where he kept all of his personal things and where mando contained a few cots for them.

Silas felt like he was intruding into a strangers home, he didn’t want to be the cause of so much change. All he wants to do is help mando find the kids parents and return him back home, then he’ll be dropped off on a planet where he can start all over.

Walking over to one of the cots he sets the child down and smiles softly before hearing the Mandalorian shuffle around the ship. Putting away the credits and heading up to the cockpit to start up his ship. Silas feels the ship roar to life, causing him to let out a deep breath.

“Make yourself comfortable.”

“Son of a Kriff—!” Silas jumps in fright as he turns around to see the Mandalorian standing behind him. “Geez you mandalorians are always quiet it scares me.”

“You Malfoy’s are short.” Mando comments back.

“For your information; We Malfoy’s are better off being short. Besides what do you even know about my family?” Silas crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against the wall. “You’re right, I don’t know much about your family line. I’ve only been on Evarro for a couple of day’s and not many people have spoken about your family. I’ve been struggling with keeping the child safe since bounty’s keep coming for him.”

Mando moves around the ship, opening up a locker that contained all of his weapons. He was setting in his own blasters as Silas stares at the ground and hums. “Who would hurt a child? I mean look at him—“ he points towards the child who sat inside the cot with a confused look and tilts his head to the side. His big ears flicker a little as Silas rolls his eyes. “Look at him! He’s adorable!”

Mando tilts his head to the side to see the child wave at him in a cute manner. He’s gotta be honest he too agrees, the child was adorable and still ‘young’ and it was his job to either raise him or look for his family and since he hasn’t gotten enough information he’s been claiming the kid as his own now.

“Yeah, but that won’t stop hunters from coming for him.” He closes the locked doors and hangs up his rifle. Wanting to change the subject he asks. “You seemed really upset about your family, I’m sorry that happened to you but so you know how it all happened?”

This questions causes Silas’ smile to slowly dissappear, the smile falls off his face and is replaced with a sad one. “To be honest I don’t remember much. I remember leaving but after that it all goes dark—“

“So how did you get to Evarro?”

Silas bites his lip. “I remember there being a war, I was just a kid and everything that was going on just scared me so I left. Ran away from everything and I ended up taking a ship back to Evarro. Although, It did take me awhile to return back home.” He explains, sliding down to sit on the floor. He unclips his baton and sets it on the side, along with his sword.

The sword catches Mandos’ attention, he stares at the design and remembers how the others looked before Silas took them away. They all had a similarity but silas was different, the whole thing was different.

“Your sword.”

Silas perks up, his hand reaching out to grab the handle of his sword as he glared a sudden extinct of protection washes over him. Mando takes notices of this and held you his hands in surrender. “I noticed that it was different from the others, they all had a similarity but yours—it’s different.” He finally says, lowering down his hands as Silas slowly loosened his grip around the sword.

Silas hesitates at first before opening his mouth to answer. “You don’t have too answer if you don’t want too.” Mando quickly cuts in but Silas shakes his head. “It’s fine; the reason mike is different is because I remaid it.” He picks it up and shows him the handle.

“I found an old katana and used it—I wanted something unique and swords like that aren’t around anymore. So I found one during one of my trades back then, it caught my eye and so I used it to remodel my sword.” He smiles at his own craftsmanship and turns to face Mando.

“Anymore more personal questions?”

Mando stiffens and shakes his head. “No.” He moves from His spot and heads back up the cockpit to check on their next location. Right now they were in hyperspace, mando has decided to land on a different planet where he could surely find some more things about the kid and their kind.

While he did that both Silas and the child sat on the cold metal floor and ‘bonded’ with each other. Silas was playing with him as they rolled around a metal ball towards each other, the child was slowly growing on to him. Taking a liking towards the teen.

“You really are a cute one.” Silas gently touched one of the child’s ears before standing up, taking the child with him as he heads up the cockpit. He was desperate to know where they were going next, it’s been years since he’s been on another planet and wants to know if they’ll be landing on one that he’s familiar with.

Upon entering the cockpit he sees mando on the pilots chair, controlling the switches and buttons that were around him. Silas stood behind him, looking over to his right to see a small seat for the child. He sets him inside and makes sure that he’s well adjusted before taking his spot on an empty seat. “Where we going?” He blurts out, cutting the tension and silence between the two.

“Don’t know yet, but will find a planet soon.” He doesn’t turn around to face him or anything he just simply looks ahead and focuses his attention on his coordinates. The ship is quiet for awhile, nothing but dead silence and the sound of switches being turned on or off. The child took this as an advantage to take a nap while they were in hyperspace.

Silas couldn’t stand the silence anymore and if he was going to be stuck with the Mandalorian for who knows how long, then he might as well and get to know him.

“Do you know Mando’a?”

This catches the mandalorians attention as his head snaps back to stare at Silas. Eyeing him from under the beskar helmet. “Why do you ask?” Silas shrugs and smiles to himself. “My dad used to be a mandalorian—“ Mando froze in place as he hears this. This was new to him, actually everything about Silas was new to him. “He taught me mando’a at a young age, do you know what ‘Skobra’ means?” He causally asks with a tilt of his head.

Mando knows little about the Mando’a language but that doesn’t mean that he can’t understand it. “It means a; ‘group of strong ones’ why do you ask?” Silas reaches inside his back pocket and pulls out a necklace. A metal Nexu’s head was hanging from the thread, it reminded Mando if his own mandalorian symbol. “My dad gave me and my siblings necklaces with our favorite creature. A nexu is considered strong in a family, my father raised us all as warriors. Kind of like a mandalorian—“ he shrugs and hands mando the necklace.

Mando genlty takes it from his grasp and grazed his fingers over it. “What was your fathers name?” Silas shifts around his seat and bites his lip. “His name was Thoirkh,” he rubs his hands together nervously, an old habit of his. “ He was only a mandalorian for a short period of time before he met my mom, she was a princess and a rather stubborn one—that’s where I got her stubbornness.” He chuckled out as he feels mando handing him back the necklace.

Silas accepts it back. “Your parents must’ve raised you well, I saw you fight off that Garna. He was tougher than you and taller, but somehow you were able to fight him off with only using your baton.” He sits up straight in his seat and turns back around, feeling them come out of hyperspace as they appear in front of a random planet. Silas stands up and approaches the large window, staring at the planet in awe. “Will be landing soon.” Said mando, switching on some switches. “This place seems isolated, nothing but loth cats roaming around, it’ll give us some time to rest up and find a new destination.” He explains.

Silas wasn’t paying attention for half of the conversation. He was too focused on the planet, feeling a sudden pull from it as he moves his hand down to where his sword would be located on, not feeling the presences of his weapon his eyes widen. A sudden fear fills his entire body he tries his best to hide his fear from the mandalorian but being raised by his father who used to be one, only told him that the mandalorian could have already sensed his fear.

“What’s the name of this planet?” Silas stutters out as his hand grips the back of the head rest.

Mando flicks on a switch that shows him the name of the planet. “Lothal.”


	3. S2: Episode 3; The Last Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas finds out more about the mandalorian and Mando learns new things about Silas, but also his past catches up to him and it takes a small pack of loth wolfs to help him remember who he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters left, things are slowly revealing themselves and the truth is coming out, soon Moff Gideon will find the mandalorian and try to take the child away from him, but will Silas allow that? Even after finding out who he really is?

Landing in Lothal was simple, the hard part was finding a place to lay low. They could’ve easily stayed on the razor crest but Mando wanted to scout the area and make sure that it’s as safe for them. Even though Lothal was a really isolated place where no one really lived but loth-cats but you know—whatever.

Mando insisted on carrying the child but the small little green bean wouldn’t let go of Silas. He clings On to him like his life depended on It, whining each time Mando tried to take him back. The child was feeling a lot safer around Silas, he was sensing some weird vibes about this planet that the child couldn’t really shake off, so he would stick close to Silas since he knows that he also senses the odd feeling.

“Will be camping here.”

Silas looks up from the child to see Mando standing Over them. He takes a minute to scan the area and raises a brow, he noticed that they were inside a cave that gave them a perfect view of the planet and a hint of the razor crest that stood far away. “This looks good.” He responds back with a small shrug and lets the kid down, prying his little hands away from his shirt and forces the kid down.

“I’m gonna scout the area and make sure that it safe—“

“Actually let me do that, I’ve been on babysitting duty all day.” Silas cuts in and places his hands on his hips. Giving mando a look, wanting to walk around a little on his own and get some space.

Mando sighs deeply before giving in. “Fine, but be back soon.” He instructs as Silas smiles widely and hums with a nod. “Yes, sir!” He salutes the mandalorian before rushing out of the cave, climbing up the small mountain to get a better view of the place. Once he reaches the top he lets out a deep breath, taking in the fresh air around him and closing his eyes. For the first time in forever he felt peaceful, he didnt have any worries or burden on his shoulders that could weigh him down.

As he takes in the quietness around him he slowly opens his eyes and looks ahead to see the razor crest, shining back at him as the suns hit the metal of the ship, causing a blurring light shin at him. Silas squints his eyes a little and looks towards another direction, he couldn’t see anything from miles away. It was just mountains and a clear field, nothing special was lying around this planet but yet somehow it calls to him.

“Silas! Get down, it’ll be dark soon—who knows what roams on this planet.” Said Mando from down below. Silas rolls his eyes and peaks over the edge to shout back down. “I’m going!” He begins to make his way down but before he could step further down he notices a large dark figure from afar, he squints his eyes, trying ot get a bette look at the figure. When he couldn’t tell what it was he reaches inside his pack to pull out his own pair of binocs he uses them to get a closer look.

Looking through the binocs he sees a large black wolf, staring at him from a distance. Silas gasps and lowers down his binocs, shaking his head as he thinks its an illusion, using the binocs to take another look he doesn’t see anything.

Silas frowns and lowers down teh binocs. “Maybe its an illusion, I haven’t eaten all day—yeah, its just me being hungry and hallucinating about a wolf.” He chuckles out nervously. He shakes off the cold chill that ran down is spine, putting away his binocs He climbs down the mountain and back into the cave where the mandalorian was already making them food. The child was standing next to mando, watching him closely with big dark eyes, the fire reflecting off them.

“Took you long.”

“I said I wanted to make sure that we were safe but you rushed me.” Silas drops down on the dirt ground, tossing his bag next to him and setting his sword against a rock. “Yeah, it doesn’t take long to scout the area.” Said Mando, sitting across from him with the fire sitting between them, giving each other their own space. Silas watches the mandalorian serve the child some bone broth, handing the small bowl to the child as the small creature squeaks happily and accepts the bowl.

“Why do you want to return him?” Silas had suddenly blurted out, speaking his mind once again. He really needed to control his own words, he doesn’t want to say something that’ll piss off the mandalorian and get himself killed, even though he can defend himself easily since he too was raised by a retired mandalorian.

The mandalorian doesn’t phase, his body language remaining the same. Silas takes that as a good sign and sighs in relief, glad that he didnt say something too personal. “I dont know.” Mando watches the child eat, reaching out to stroke his left ear before turning to look at Silas. “A friend of mine told me that I could either search for his species and bring him back home but until he is of age, I am his father.”

Silas frowns, leaning back on the large boulder, bringing his legs up to his chest. “But wouldn’t that upset you?”

“What do you mean?”

“what I mean is; once you find the kids species or if you find them—wouldn’t you be upset leaving him? I mean what if you found them years later and you’ve suddenly gotten attached to the kid or the kid has claimed you as his parent?”

The Mandalorian takes in then information, he has asked himself this sort of stuff. The day he turned the kid in for beskar he felt nothing but guilt, he was just a child and having those men pick and probe on the kid seemed really wrong, treating him like an expierment that they could easily pick at. He couldn’t let them have the kid so he went back; got the kid back and caused havoc on Nevaroo, he endangered his own people that they had to reveal themselves or run away from the planet. Hell, he almost died for the kid! And yet, here he is. He went through so much trouble; all because he wanted to keep the kid safe.

So, yeah he would be upset once he leaves the kid behind. The life of a mandalorian was a dangerous one and he’s already caused enough damage that he just cant endanger the kid anymore.

“I guess I would be upset—“

Silas’ eyebrows rose in surpise, he didn’t expect a response.

“He’s just a kid and I wouldn’t want him to get hurt, so taking him back to his species is better than having him in my life. A dangerous one, no less.”

Silas understood the mandalorian, he knows what its like to live a dangerous life. A dangerous life that he wished he could forget. His hand was hovering over his sword, feeling a dark aura around the covered up blade, Mando was quick to notice this strange feeling. “I can ask a personal question, now?” He asks, bringing Silas back to reality.

The younger male shifts in his spot, removing his hand away from his sword and gives him a small nod in response.

Mando shifts in his own spot, stretching out his legs and extending his arms out, draping them over the rock he was leaning against. “You said that your family gifted you with swords, now I saw your siblings but I haven’t seen yours—I also haven’t seen you use it before, why?”

Mando hears Silas’ breath hitch, his eyes slowly widening. He was staring hard into the fire. “Why dont you take off your helmet?” He asks his own question too which makes the mandalorian frown.

“You should know that already since you were raised by a mandalorian—now stop ignoring my question. You already know enough about me—“

Silas scoffs, “Not everything.”

“Silas.” Mandos voice goes serious, wanting to know why. If this kid was going ot be traveling around with him then he might as well and know a few things about him before he could give this kid his own trust.

The cave grows silent, the only thing being heard was the sound of crickets and the sound of wood cracking and popping as it burned away into ashes.

Silas sits up slowly and crosses his legs, reaching out he takes the sword and sets it down infront of him. “To be honest I don’t remember much about what happened five years ago. I know that I left my family but I didn’t know the reason to why?” He began to explain, his fingers tracing over the black fabric that was wrapped around the handle. “But what I do know is that if I ever use this sword, bad things could happen. Which is why I’m afraid to use it—I—It calls out to me, you know? Its like I can’t abandon it but I also can’t use it because I’m—“

“Afraid.” Silas hears the mandalorian finish that last part for him. “Yeah, I’m afraid of what would happen if I used it, so I keep it close. Waiting for the right moment to use it.” His hand grips the handle of the sword, desperate to use it but knowing that he can’t. “If I were to use it—who knows if I’ll ever come back as the same person.”

The mandalorian could understand the teenagers fear, he’s actually had the same experience once. Someone once told him to slip off the helmet and settle down, live a normal life where he didnt have to kill, a life tha can make him feel happy. But was afraid to remove the helmet, he swore to the creed at a younge age and he owns the mandalorians his life. They saved him from the droids, raised him to be like them and was trained to be a mandalorian. So yeah, he understood the kids fear.

“I guess I could say that I understand your fear,” Silas chuckles and draws out shapes on the dirt ground. “yeah I guess you do.” He says back, earning a smile from bucket head.

Mando lets out a chuckle, catching Silas by surpise. As the two laugh together a loud howl rips through the night causing the mandalorian to sit up in alert a hand on his blaster and an arm around the child in a protective way. “So I wasn’t imagining anything...” Silas whispers out, standing up and making his way over to the entrance of the cave where he spots another Wolf, a white one this time as he stands on top of a small mountain top. “This planet isn’t safe if those things are roaming around.” Silas is startled, suddenly hearing the mandalorians voice right next to him.

“I swear I’m getting you a bell.” Silas mumbles out, turning back to see the same white wolf, soon being joined by a black and grey one. “Those things can be dangerous.” Said Mando. “Aren’t all creatures dangerous?” Silas raises a brow and snorts. “easy mando, I’ll take first watch. Trust me, I can handle myself and I can protect us.” He says with a cheeky grin which Mando disapproves of. “You take the first hour and then ill do the next one.” He instructs.

“Easy for me.” Silas shrugs, sitting down in front of the entrance as he keeps a close eye on the loth-wolves that stood afar. “If I any of them approach you warn me.” With that the mandalorian heads deeper into the cave, picking up the foundling and preparing him for bed. Silas watches the two carefully before letting a smile appear on his lips and turning back to face the outside world.

The night grew quiet, nothing but the sound of crickets was heard. Silas had stayed up for the first few hours, not sleeping a wink since he couldn’t get rid of the odd feeling on his chest. Something was calling out to him but he chose to ignore it, but the longer he spends time on this planet the longer he’ll crave to know why he’s here.

His eyes were slowly dropping shut, letting sleep overcome him but before he could close his eyes he hears that howl again. Gasping he is jolted awake, coming face to face with the black wolf. His hand reaches out for his sword but the large creature could only growl at him in warning, his hand slowly moving away from the handle of the sword.

The loth wolf approaches him again.

“Why do you keep following us?” He blurts out, holding his hands up to show the lothwolf that he meant no harm. The large creature hovers over him and eyes the mandalorian and child that slept deeper in the cave, Silas narrows his eyes and looks over his shoulder to see mando still asleep. “They have nothing to do, leave them alone.” He pleads out in panic.

The lothwolf turns back to face Silas, breathing close to his face as it opens its mouth.

Sleep.  
Silas raises a brow but his head slowly gets dizzy, causing his while body to go numb and fall back. His vision slowly going black, he sees the lothwolf staring down at him and opens its jaws, baring his large fangs. Silas was silently panicking as his vision goes dark, So this is how he dies?

His vision is brought back but he’s not at the cave, he’s underground.

Slowly he sits hismelf up and groans, rubbing his temples as he tries to stop the throbbing headache from getting worse.

“You’re awake.”  
Silas gasps at the sudden voice, looking up he sees all three loth wolfs sitting together, the white one standing in between the grey and black one. “What—?”

“We thought you wouldn’t wake up at all.”

He hears the voice in his head echo, causing him to stumble back. “How are you talking out me?”

“The real question is, how can you hear us?”

Silas eyes the creatures, shaking his head, thinking that he was only dreaming and that it was all in his head. “I’ve got to be dreaming, right?”

The white wolf huffs out a sigh, giving him a disappointed look before shaking its head. “You aren’t dreaming, this is all real and we’ve been calling out to you. Your presence was calling of us.” The white wolf walks over ot him and begins to circle around him, sniffing his body as Silas stiffens in fright. “You’re an odd one.” It says and moves back to its original spot between the other two wolves.

Silas swallows his saliva nervously and opens his mouth to ask. “Why have I been sensing something? Like a strong—like a strong force.” He stutters out. Gaining the attention of the other wolves. “You don’t know, do you?” Says the grey one this time. “Know what?” Silas raises a brow and fixes hismelf up into a sitting position, staring at the three large creatures that sat in front of him.

The wolves looked at each other, giving out a small concerned whine. “You are really young, its strange seeing someone like you—have so much power.” Says the black one as it steps forward and sniffs him, the loth wolfs nose reaches the handle of the sword and growls, raising its muzzle in the air and stepping back.

Silas crawls backwards, avoiding the large creatures mouth and pulling his sword away from the wolf.

“You still carry that around even after what you did?” The black wolf hisses out at him, snapping his jaws which only causes the white wolf to growl at the other. “Thats enough.” It commands. Silas could only stare at the two wolves, bickering and fighting amongst each other while the grey wolf sits to the side, staring at Silas.

Silas could feel the others stare and backs away, suddenly feeling exposed as if it were looking into his soul. “You seem to have taking a liking towards the young foundling.” Silas hears the white one say as they face the grey wolf who only huffs out a growl. “He’s no foundling, not after what he’s been through.”

Its as if they could read him, both his past and future and it frightened Silas. He didn’t want to be here anymore, he was feeling self conscious around these three large loth wolfs. The grey wolf stands and puffs out its chest, “Take him to the temple.”

“We will do no such thing—!”

“I said—“ the grey wolf approaches the other two, growling at them. “Take him to the temple, we can teach him to change once the time comes.” He added and began to head down the underground tunnels that lead them to many directions. Silas was still confused on to what was going on, he had no choice but to follow them if he didn’t want to get hismelf killed.

The lothwolves guide him down the tunnels, taking many different turns until they reached a large and open area, up ahead lied a crumbled up building. Showing no signs of life the temple must’ve been buried underground for years since it was technically falling apart. “Follow me, the two of you stay outside.” The grey wolf orders as the other two simply obey and lie down, taking the time to wait for their return.

Silas looks over his shoulder to give the wolves one last look before following the other grey wolf inside the dark building. He was gripping his sword close, feeling anxious from being inside a small and poorly constructed temple. “Do you know why you are here, Silas?”

Silas’ breath hitches. “I never told you my name.” He whispers out, standing a few feet away from the loth wolf. “Thats becuase we loth wolves know everything now , do you know why you are here?”

“No, sir.”

Silas froze in spot, his eyes widen at his own words.

“I see it’s finally taking affect.”

Silas had no idea what was happening to him but these sudden feelings were rushing to him and his head was throbbing in pain.

“You are here becuase the force calls out to you.” The loth wolf helps him walk by using his muzzle to help him balance. “You are trying got escape but you know that you’ll never will and you’re afraid of that, afraid of letting the past catch up to you.” Silas whimpers in pain as they enter a much larger room, it looked like a hall where people would reunite together. “Let it come to you, Silas. Let the force show you who you really are.”

Silas stumbles forward and groans, his head felt like it was going to explode. His hand curls up into a fist as he screams and cries out in pain, slamming his fist against the dirt floor as his vision blurs.

—

“You are weak.”

Silas was lying on the floor, tired and restless. They have been training for the past couple of hours and he hasn’t gotten any proper sleep or meals. He was already feeling weak. “I need a break.” He coughs out, placing a hand against his stomach to where the dark lord had just kneed him. He stands up from the ground and reaches out to take the silver handle. “I am teaching you to be better and a break will not be tolerated, do you understand?”

The modulate voice says as Silas looks up to face the dark lord, his breathing was visible to hear as he dusts himself off. “Yes, Lord Vader.” He breaths out and holds his saber out, igniting the weapon as the red beam appears in front of him, he takes a stance and waits for the dark lord to take the first swing.

—

Silas gasps awake, panting and shivering as he shakes his head. “No, I’ve never would’ve—“

“But you have.” The grey wolf says in a soft tone.

“You let the darkness blind you, causing you to lose hope on your family.” The grey wolf begins to say as Silas sniffs, holding back tears not wanting to know the truth of his past. “You were only a child, questioning yourself; if you were really worthy of being a prince. Your got scared and ran away from home, disappearing for a few days until ‘he’ found you, treating you the way that you’ve always wanted to be treated.”

Silas was remembering now, he remembers being a small kid as he ran away from home because he was afraid of disappointing his parents for not being worthy enough of their family name. He had no idea how far he had gone but somehow he was able to survive the night, not getting a single scratch from Nexu’s that lurched the night. He remembers falling asleep in that forest and then waking up in a dark room, in a bed that wasn’t his. Lord Vader had taken him in and trained him to be like him, making him the first youngest apprentice to the republic.

He remembers watching the republic blow up their first planet by using their new deadly weapon, that was the last straw for Silas. Making the decision of wanting to go back home, to see his family, to hug his sisters and kiss his mothers cheek, to hear his fathers stories and to hear his little brothers cries. He wanted to go back and he did but found nothing but the remains of his family members, leaving him to be the last one.

The last knight.

Silas had allowed all of the tears to fall, his face covered in tears and dirt. He was sitting up with his head lowered down. “You don’t want to remember it all do you?”

“What else is their to remember?” Silas croaks out and turns around to see the grey wolf eyeing him, but instead of answering him the wolf stands up and walks over to one of the walls. Placing its front paw on a cylinder like rock, causing the wall to crack open.

Silas gasps and stands back on his feet, he approaches the opening walls. Slowly he stands next to the grey wolf as the wall opens up into another room that glowed, its walls were covered in crystals. “We are giving you the choice to start over to right your wrongs.” Silas reaches out to graze his fingers agaisnt the different colorful crystals.

“What If I mess up again?” He quietly asks, spotting a dimaond thatcatches his attention. He easily pries it off the wall and stares down at the bright crystal that glowed back at him.

“You won’t.”

Silas has no idea how he ended up back in the cave, checking on the mandalorian to see him still asleep with the child in his arms. The loth wolves have dropped him off by using their own abilites to teleport from once place to another. Stepping foot inside he feels a strong force coming towards the mandalorian. “He’s—“ The loth wolves also senses this strong aura. “The foundling, He’s like you. Teach him well and don’t make any mistakes.” With that the loth wolves all disappear.

Silas could see the suns rising, slowly lighting up the world around them. He turns back to see the child awake, smiling tiredly as he yawns and rubs his big black eyes. He couldn’t help but stare at the child, taking everything in. He’s done so many bad things and he’s will to fix those mistakes, not wanting to repeat his past again.

He bends down to take the child from the mandalorian, smiling at the small foundling. “One step at a time.” He whispers out with a soft smile on his face. “Just one step at a time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating every Friday!!


	4. S2: Episode 4 ; Back to the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moff Gideon is on to them and he’s bringing a lot more than they thought. He’s coming back from Silas’ past which he must overcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short and I am sorry about that, I have been very busy and didn’t have time to make it longer but ill make sure that the next chapter is longer than this one and way more explained!

6 MONTHS  
It’s been six months that he’s been traveling with the Mandalorian. His little mental crisis back in Lothal was still burning deep inside him, not forgetting about what he saw and had done in his past and he knows that he’ll never forget that. He hasn’t told the mandalorian any of this, knowing that the mandalorian would not approve of him being around a child that has the same abilites as him, let alone a dark one.

So, he kept quiet for the next couple of months that they’ve traveled together. During their moving around both Mando and Silas were able to get along a lot better, the two trusting each other. They each took turns watching over the kid while the other would do bounty hunts, at first Mando didn’t think that Silas could take down a bounty all on his own, judging him at first until he was proved wrong when Silas comes back with the bounty in hand, it was a Twi’lek. He was a thief and someone wanted the bounty back and alive, Silas was able to make that happen.

He came back with no injures and with a smile on his face. He was a prince and a warrior in his own family so doing the hard work was normal for him. The Mandalorian also continued teaching him Mando’a, teaching him the simple words and what not to say, he didn’t want a teenager roaming around swearing at others in Mando’a.

“Malfoy!”

Silas flinches back to reality as he grip his baton, looking up to see the mandalorian standing over him. The two had landed on a desert planet and have been staying on it for a couple of days now, both mando and Silas were able to get bounties here quickly and received enough credits in return. The two were training since Silas suggested that they train in order to get better when it came to bounty hunting. “You with me?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry I was just lost in throught.” Said Silas as he steps back and lowers down his baton, his only weapon of defense since he never used his sword.

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately kid, sure you’re doing okay?” Mando question.

Silas has gotten used to the mandalorians worry, the two have been together for awhile now so it was normal for the two to be looking out for each other. He was technically being raised by the mandalorian, he never pushed his boundaries and never questioned him about senstive subjects that would bring back his family memories. It’s like the mandalorian knew what to say and what not to say.

He hated worrying the mandalorian but he was like an open book, mando could easily read him without having to ask what was wrong. Sometimes.

“Yeah, just been tired lately. We haven’t found much about the kid and I’m just stressed.” He wasn’t wrong, they haven’t found much about the kids species and it was slowly getting on his nerves. He hated not knowing anything, it made him feel, weak.

Shaking away the thought he grips his baton and turns to Mando. “Lets continue with the training.”

Mando could only tilt his head to the side, putting away his vibroblade as he glared under the helmet. “No more training; right now you Tell me why you are acting this way.”

“What way?”

“Distant.” Said Mando, crossing his arms over his chest as he waits for the other to answer him.

Silas bites his lip nervously and groans. “I already told you, I’m stressed.” He puts away his baton and began to head towards the razor crest. The child was standing at the entrance, cooing at the two as he senses the distress.

“Silas.” The Mandalorian says again but with a stern voice, causing the other to freeze in place. He wa a half way up the ramp until the Mandalorian forces him back down. “Talk. Now.”

Silas looks away from the visor and lets out a deep sigh. He knows that he can’t continue to lie to him, he’s gonna find out for hismelf, one way or another. So, Silas tells him everything.

“Remember back on lothal when we saw those wolves?” He questions.

Mando responds with a nod, remembering that night clearly.

Silas gives him a side glance before continuing on. “Well they spoke to me.”

Mando tilts his head in confusion, about to speak up until he is cut off.

“—I know what you’re thinking!” He quickly stops the Mandalorian from judging him as he held his hands up. “But hear me out.” He breaths out. “Those wolves were able to talk to me, that night they took me to a temple—very old and rusty but once I stepped inside I remembered everything. I remembered who I was and what I did.” He can’t help but grip the handle of his sword. “I’ve done some very bad things; things that I’ll never forget.”

The Mandalorian is silent, his body not giving off any Langauge if he’s upset with him or not. So Silas takes this as a sign of hatred, he can feel his emotions radiating off of him.it was a weird and strange feeling but he was gonna have to get used to it.

“I can’t be around you for long, I’m dangerous and can bring you bad luck.”

“My life is already dangerous enough.” He hears the mandalorians modulated voice as he shifts in his spot, stepping higher up the ramp and stands in front of Silas. Staring down at him as Silas whimpers a little in fear. “We’ve all done bad things, I’ve done bad things and one them was turning in the kid for the reward of his bounty.” He explains to the prince. “But I came back and got him out of their, knowing he wasn’t safe and that he was too special to be around the galaxy on his own.”

“—special?” Silas whispers out as he interrupts the Mandalorian.

He knits his brows together and bites his lip.

“You said the kid was special. Special how?”

The Mandalorian is caught off guard by the sudden question. After traveling together for months he hasn’t told the teenager that the kid that they have been taking care of is a force-sensitive. A child that has the ability to move objects with his mind—a sorceror.

“He’s—“

A small coo interrupts them as the child points over a sandy covered hill.

Silas turns his attention towards the way the child was pointing. He turns around and squints his eyes to get a better look at what the kid wanted them to see. He sees a black figure moving quickly towards them, it takes Silas a few seconds to realize what it was.

“TIE fighter.” He whispers out.

This alerts the mandorlian as he takes a few steps back. “Take the kid and get inside the ship!” He orders as Silas reacts quickly, taking the child from the ground and rushing inside the razor crest. He could hear the TIE fighter getting closer as Mando climbs up the ladder and into teh cockpit, getting the ship started as fast as possible.

Silas reaches over to close the ramp but as he looks outside he sees the Tie fighter getting closer, ready to take aim and shoot them down. “We won’t make it off the ground.” He says and shouts. “Stop! We need to get out of the ship before they blow it up!”

“How will we leave if they blow it up?!” Mando shouts back as he climb down the ladder.

Silas takes the kid and grabs a bag that contained rations of food and water. “You said that people were after the kid, they won’t kill shoot up the razor crest becuase they know that the kid is inside so they’ll want him alive.” He hands Manod the child who was whimpering in fear, his ears pinning down as he points outside into the desert field. “What do you suggest we do?”

Silas tightens his sword around his waist. “We run.”

It was the only option they had, they were in an open field and the nearest village was almost two miles away, it’ll take them all day to get there but it was worth a shot.

Silas had looked up to see the TIE fighter, “you and the kid, go.” He instructs as the mandalorian shakes his head. “What about you? We won’t leave you here to die!”

“Just go!” Silas shouts at the mandalorian once again as he glares at him. “Take the kid and go before they come.” He shoves him away and turns back to the open field. “I’ll distract them or try to hold them off.” He gives mando one last glance before sprinting off towards the Tie fighter, he noticed how close it was getting, giving him the opportunity to signal them over. Trying to keep the pilot distracted from following the Mandalorian and the child.

The mandalorian was running with the child in his arms, keeping him safe as he reaches a small rock mountain, he approaches the large structure and sees a hole big enough for the tow of them. “Stay in here and stay quiet.” He tells the little womp rat.

The child continues to whine and makes grabby hands towards the direction that they had just come from, he wanted Silas and he was desperate to have the teenager around, He brought him comfort and safety and the mandalorian didn’t know why.

“Will go back to get him but right now your safety is first.” He looks through a small crack to see what was happening.

It apppears that the TIE fighter had landed instead of shooting at them.

Silas was standing afar as he glares at the large imperial ship, he hears the hiss of the cockpit door opening as a figure steps out from above. The man held a smirk on his face as he slowly removes his gloves and stands on top of his own ship.

“If it isn’t Silas Malfoy.”

Silas steps back at the sudden voice, he recognized that voice anywhere. The last time he heard it was years ago, he was only six when he met the man. “What is the little prince doing so far away from home? You’re father wouldn’t be to happy with you being gone.”

Silas growls and reaches for his sword, wrapping his hand around the handle as he keeps his eyes on the familiar face. “He won’t since he’s dead.” He spits back. “Everyone back at home is dead and you weren’t there, no. You’re a traitor to our family and to the mandalorians. Father would’ve been ashamed to see his own brother working for the Imps.” He continues to spit out his hatred towards the man that stood tall and mighty on his ship.

“I am no Mandalorian.”

“Then what are you, uncle Gideon.”

Moff Gideon glares down at the teenager as he pulls out a rectangular handle, igniting it as the dark saber glows in front of the princes eyes. “I’m a war lord and I’m going to striek you down, just like I did with your family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update Every Friday ;  
> Will be treating these chapters like episodes, they will have an episode title on each chapter and will be updating each week on a Friday.


End file.
